


When Morning Comes - dribbles and drabs

by ladyamesindy



Series: Taryn Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of writings for prompts about Taryn Trevelyan and her companions and advisors as suggested by friends and followers on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Inquisitor and LI - Wanna Bet?

“I’m telling you, Commander,” Varric insisted, “it’s true.  I saw it with my own eyes.”

Brow arching with doubt as he side eyed the dwarf, Cullen stood at the bar in the tavern awaiting his ale patiently.  He nodded his thanks at Flissa before turning to follow Varric over to a table where both sat.  “ _You_ saw?” he echoed.  “Correct me if I’m wrong, Varric, but you are an archer, are you not?”

“I am,” the dwarf replied.  He downed what seemed to be half his mug of ale before continuing.  “What of it?”

“Well, I would think that would keep you back some distance,” Cullen replied.  “How could you see for certain if -”

A hearty chuckle filled the air around them.  “Trust me, Commander,” Varric assured him, “she shimmied up faster than you can say, ‘Nughumper!’”  He gave the Commander a broad wink.  “Ignore how she launched herself atop the dragon’s head afterwards if you must, but even you have to admit that sort of skill is unique!”

Leaning forward, Cullen rested his elbows on the table.  “It’s impossible,” he insisted.  “There is no way, with all that gear and in the heat of battle with sword and shield drawn ….”

“Wanna bet?”

Instinct had Cullen rising to his feet automatically while ignoring the dwarf’s knowing chuckle.  “Herald.”

Taryn didn’t bother to hold back a smile.  “Commander.”  Nodding at the open chair, she asked, “May I?”

“Of course.”

After they both settled, she lifted a curious brow towards Varric who only shook his head while taking another long pull of ale.  Shifting to Cullen, she returned to the topic at hand.  “Are you so certain it can’t be done?” she asked him.

Finding himself on the spot, Cullen felt the heat rising in his cheeks.  “I … forgive me, Herald, but I do not see how you possibly could.”

Taryn grinned smugly.  “You,” she told him, “did not grow up with older siblings who would chase you up trees to avoid having frogs put in your hair, did you?  Necessity is the mother of invention, Commander.  Or in my case, self-preservation ….”

 


	2. I Swear It Was An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Female Inquisitor and Cullen - I swear it was an accident

“I swear it was an accident.”

The room remained silent for a few moments, the only sound the wind snaking around the edges and openings in the loft above.  Though neither spoke, their eyes held, and in them they could read so much.

The spell was broken with his sigh, the sagging of his shoulders, the subtle shake of his head that belied the small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.  He muttered at first, something Taryn didn’t catch, but by the time his voice was back up to audible levels, she could hear him plain enough.  “Just make sure you remember that,” he advised.  

Brow arching, she countered as she took a step towards him, “And why is that, Commander?”

His arm snaked out, wrapping around a hip and removing any space of separation between them.  “Some day, your children will say those same words to you.  I wonder if you will have the same level of patience with them that I have with you?”

Taryn blinked, her breath catching, eyes widening.  Searching his face - for they’d agreed not to discuss anything beyond the NOW until after this mess with Corypheus was finished - she had to wonder if he knew what he’d said.  Inhaling slowly, she sought a response; one that might tease but not hurt in the process.  “Children?” she echoed softly.  “Is there something you’re not telling me, Cullen?”  

There was a hint of pink at his cheeks, but she noticed he held her gaze and did not back down.  Again he was silent for a minute.  “I swear,” he finally replied, his arm tightening around her hip as he leaned in towards her, “it was an accident, Ryn ….”

 


	3. The Exalted March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was no specific prompt for this one; a friend and I were discussing Inquisitor/Cullen fluff and as I was texting suggestions, this sort of popped into my head .... It stops rather abruptly because said friend was rather impatient to see the results. ;)

She picked up her ‘army’ unwittingly.  

The Inquisitor began her day as usual - a briefing with the War Council after breakfast, followed shortly thereafter by separate, individual meetings with each advisor.  Always, she started with Josephine - it was hard not to, really, when she had to run through the woman’s office on the way to the War Room.  Still, Josephine, then Leliana and then Cullen.  Usually before the noon meal, she would be back in her own quarters, catching up on her own messages, issuing orders, whatever the day called for.

Only today was different.

It began like normal, but upon leaving Josephine’s office, Taryn heard an unexpected but not entirely unfamiliar squeaking sound.  It took a moment, but she finally located the culprit in the gardens.  On a branch of a tree.  “Aww,” Taryn murmured, stepping close so she could reach up and rescue the poor ball of fluff, “the climb down a bit more challenging than the climb up, my friend?”

The kitten was tiny, just a handful of fluff that fit into both her cupped hands.  Cuddling it close to her side, curled into her bent arm, Taryn exited the gardens (she’d finally spied what likely got the kitten’s attentions - a bird up high in the branches) and headed for the main courtyard.  All the while, she murmured softly to the kitten who was content to stay where it was, purring softly and sleeping.  Taryn chuckled, murmuring, “Such a little lion at heart, aren’t you, hmm?”

At the base of the steps leading out of the Keep, she picked up her next recruit.  Older and with different coloring, he mrowed his greeting as Taryn walked by.  She in turn wiggled her fingers at him, the best she could do with her arms full and on the go.  By the time she passed Harding and waved at Krem through the open door to the tavern, the count was up to three, and a fourth was watching closely.  

“You have the makings of an army there, Herald,” Harding called after her.

Taryn grinned back at the scout.  “It would seem so!”  She glanced down at the ball of fluff, lifting her other hand to scratch behind the ears.  “And that, my friend, would make you my general.  I wonder, do you roar?”

A barking yip at the base of the staircase a moment later produced a volley of disgruntled yowls mixed with more excited barking, but a quick, shrill whistle from the Herald brought the lot back under control.  The hound moved to her right and, with the others trailing behind her, they continued on, through the courtyard and towards the stables.  On the far side of the market area, the next recruits joined up - two children, one about six the other eight if Taryn had to guess - decided that Andraste’s Chosen One had the best game going and asked to tag along.  

“Only if you can march in step,” she teased with a wink, demonstrating for them.  They had it down before shortly thereafter, as demonstrated by their march through the stables, complete with salute to Blackwall who, Taryn noted, struggled to contain his amusement.  However, keeping with the spirit, the Warden quickly produced two ‘blades’ and ‘shields,’ one for each child, and then handed over a larger version of a sword to the Herald.  “The Herald must be properly armed if she is to lead an Exalted march,” he told her with a sly wink.

Taryn flashed him a grin of thanks, lifting her blade and announcing, “To arms!”  

This caused momentary confusion among the ranks as both children glanced down at their hands, the younger of whom lifted each one at a time, saying, “One, two?”

Taking a knee beside the lad, Taryn patted his shoulder in encouragement and flashed him and his friend a big smile.  “Exactly!”  

Rising the army then began retracing their steps.  Taryn led her little army back to the upper courtyard, through the training area and finally back in the direction of the dining hall as it was almost time for the mid-day meal.  As they crossed the threshold, the recruits began to peel off, one by one, until the only one remaining in the ranks as she made a hard right and waved at Solas on her way through his rooms, was her original recruit, still quite content in her arms.  

Taryn continued to walk along, her ‘sword’ now sheathed at her side and humming softly to herself, wondering if she might find a bit of string or ribbon somewhere for her new little friend to train with when her movement was quite suddenly and solidly blocked.  The kitten, now startled fully awake, leapt from her arms with a squeaking mewl which caused a moment of panic on Taryn’s part given their location on the bridge from the main keep to the battlements, but she saw quickly that it made it safely to the pathway before darting back through the cracked door into Solas’ chambers.

“Maker’s breath!” an all too familiar voice breathed.  “Are you alright?”

Jerking her head upright, Taryn discovered that the ‘wall’ into which she’d walked was none other than the Commander.  “Oh!  Cullen!” she breathed, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.  “My apologies!”

“No,” he insisted, his hands securely at her arms to keep her from falling.  “The fault was mine.”  He lifted the scroll in his hand, proof of his words.  “I was too busy reading and not watching where I was going.”

“Ah.  Erm … Well, I wasn’t watching either,” she admitted.  Flames still firing beneath her cheeks, Taryn sought a way out of the awkwardness of the moment.  The noon bell rang a moment later, though, and she grabbed that as a safety net.   _Saved by the bell?_  “Were you … I mean, are you … that is … lunch?” she stammered after a moment, eyes closing briefly so she wouldn’t have to witness him laughing at her for her reaction.

“Of course.”  

Taryn took the opportunity to turn and lead the way back to the keep, if only in hopes that it would give her cheeks a chance to cool off.  She looked for something to say - a conversation that wouldn’t end up with more embarrassment or awkwardness - but surprisingly, it was Cullen who spoke first.  “So, I saw you were out … recruiting, again, was it?”

Taryn groaned softly, realizing that he must have seen her leading her little army around the stronghold.  “Yes,” she admitted.  “Blackwall called it my ‘Exalted march.’”

Cullen’s soft chuckle was, she noted, quite charming and comforting in it’s own way, and earlier embarrassment bled away entirely.  “Indeed.”

Reaching the last door leading into the dining hall, Taryn paused and glanced back at him.  “Unfortunately,” she told him, “you drove off my general.”

His lips twitched, pulling into a smirk.  “Did I now?”

His voice dropped as he spoke causing her insides to flipflop and leaving her unable to speak so she simply nodded.  

“I will have to see if I can’t make amends somehow….”

 


End file.
